


Muggle Entertainment

by soft_bellatrix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't trust Tonks' recommendations, F/F, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bellatrix/pseuds/soft_bellatrix
Summary: Hermione and Bellatrix go out for a nice dinner. Or what was supposed to be a nice dinner.





	Muggle Entertainment

“Bellatrix, where are we going?”

“Muddy is very impatient today, aren’t we?”

“I agreed to go out with you after you got pardoned yesterday, I didn’t agree to apparating blindly and doing Merlin knows what.” I pouted, sticking out my lower lip, hoping Bellatrix would take pity on me. “Can you at least take the blindfold off, so I don’t make a fool of myself.”

“Blindfolds have never stopped you from making a fool of yourself in the past, pet,” Bellatrix cackled, but at least she took my blindfold off. 

“Why are we in Muggle London, Bella?” This day was getting more confusing by the second. 

“I’ve done a lot of questionable, fun things in my life and the other witches and wizards are hellbent on holding that against me. But, now that I’m a legal woman, all I want to do is spend time outside of the Manor with you, little pet. I wanted this night to be a night to thank you for saving me from Azkaban.”

We turned the corner and we were in front of a very non-descript restaurant called the Griffin.

“What is this place,” I wondered out loud, hoping Bellatrix knew what she was doing, as the people coming out looked rather seedy. 

“Nymphadora recommended it for us, she said it was a good muggle place to get a quiet dinner.”

I knew that anything Nymphadora recommended was going to end in a headache for me and as we walked in, my hunch was proven correct. We were greeted by blinding neon lights and...boobs.

“Bellatrix Black, what the fuck?!?!”

“What’s wrong, pet?”

“We’re in a strip club! You said we were going to get a quiet dinner!” My face was turning as red as Ron’s hair and Bellatrix was looking around unfazed.

Bellatrix turned back to me and asked, “what’s a strip club?” 

“Merlin, these women strip for money and dance up on that stage, Bella.”

Bellatrix leaned close to me and whispered into the shell of my ear, “I promise we’ll get a nice dinner in a few minutes I have to try something first.”

She moved her hands down my body and squeezed my ass before running up the stairs to the stage. The last thing I saw was blackness as her skirt hit me in the face.


End file.
